


Trust

by Mellorea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorea/pseuds/Mellorea
Summary: A strong empire called the Antarctic empire was ruled by  techno and philza. They were a family of 4, including Wilbur and Tommy. They were all  hybrids , mobs and got along with the other villagers and themselves. But what happens when Tommy loses trust after they don't tell him the truth about him?Aka.Everyone's a hybrid and mobs but Tommy's the only one who's a human, but he just doesn't know yet.This fic is not irl, just roleplays.TW://  INCLUDES DEATH AND MENTIONS OF INJURIES, SWEARING AND MANIPULATION. please do not read if you do not like these topics
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. I

In a land far away, there was a kingdom called the antarctic empire. The kingdom was ruled by two people, the most notable one named philza, and his son techno. The father was known for his kind nature towards everyone in the kingdom, his kindness warmed everyone’s hearts. But unlike his father, techno was much different. He was known for his gruesome skills in war. The enemy lines quivered before him when he entered the battle lines Techno had an army of strong and fearsome warriors, and could even fight 50 people on his own. Noone had ever seen him give mercy, nor had anyone gotten mercy from him at the least. The empire had quickly gotten power over the land, and their power was quickly noticed by the other nations. Techno had tried to conquer other lands,but had failed soon as the other nations of the lands were not pleased over techno’s plans of world dominance. So that plan had been sitting in the dust for quite some time.

There were other members of the empire, but not much similar to the father nor the son. The eldest of the sons was a tall man called Wilbur Watson, taking the last name by his father. Although he preferred it to be ‘soot’ instead.He had just turned 22 at the time being. Unlike Philza and Techno, he had no plans on ruling the empire nor getting in enemy lines for battles and wars, unless things got desperate. He was more interested in building his musical talent. Wilbur was known in the empire for his musical skills and could be heard strumming and singing ballad songs. He wore a slightly saturated yellow sweater, dark brown hair with black pants and a dark red beanie. He only wore the empire outfit during special celebrations and important meetings. Techno and Philza could always be seen wearing the antarctic empire outfit.

The youngest of the sons was a teenage boy named tommy. He was around 15 years old. His hair was dirty blonde, and shiny blue eyes. He was a very loud boy, bothering wilbur and asking techno to teach him to spar every 5 minutes or so. But, he was also very agile. He would be able to dodge any attacks, at any time if he could, unless his opponent was faster and stronger than him. He would do actions before thinking ahead. If he had actually thought before doing action, he would actually be quite smart.

The village that lived in the empire had around 9 villagers. The first few people who moved to the village were Nikki, Fundy and Eret, years ago, Nikki had light blonde hair, with black stripes for the front hair, and wore a simple brown dress. Fundy had monarch orange hair with a few white strips here and there with a simple black jacket and a white shirt. Eret has puffy brown hair and wore sunglasses with a dark green pilot jacket over his saturated green shirt . ( he also wore fancy boots, but no one pointed it out.) They were simple yet interesting people. Nikki was talented in baking, Fundy had been an expert in Redstone, and Eret, well. He had a cool deep voice. Shortly after their arrival, they brought in a small child, who looked no more over than 12. His eyes were multicoloured. One green, and one red. He was a hybrid child, brought from the nether by the trio when the child had shrieked after getting an injury from falling.  
The child surprisingly stayed with them, despite them coming from different worlds.  
_________________________

One night, the young blonde prince who had turned 8 had sneaked off at night in the woods, not knowing what lies in the cold snowy forest ahead of him. His attention got caught after hearing a small whimper, amongst the woods. The forest was silent, he could tell whoever was whimpering, was very, very cold. He headed towards the sound source, only to find a merely small boy,who was at least the same age as him, hugging his legs as he tried to get some sleep in a cardboard box. He had obviously been abandoned by someone, in the middle of the cold snowy forest. He had a dark green sweater and a thin blanket wrapped around him. He was also holding a slightly dirtied plush, which Tommy could barely tell what it was , due to the lack of light. He took off his warm red scarf, and wrapped it around the small boy’s neck. The boy then awoke, shaking off the snow on his head.  
“Dad?”  
He whimpered, looking up to tommy.  
“Hey listen- I’m not your dad. But come follow me, you are very cold.” Tommy reached out his hand. The boy took his hand as it shivered lightly, and stood from his box. A small piece of paper had fell out of his pocket. But the boy was sleepy, and could not notice it. Tommy noticed the paper and picked it up. But he had just recently learnt to read, and the paper had long words he could not understand. He shrugged and shoved it in his pocket.

Tommy led the boy to a big radiating light. When they went closer, it was a house.  
“Listen, there’s a woman and a few people who might take care of you here, go knock on their door, introduce yourself or something. In There, you would feel like home and Safe.” As soon as the boy heard the word “home” and “safe”, he quivered slightly.  
“And, also, take this paper and give it to them. I think it’s important. Take my gloves, you’ll need it.” Tommy took out the slightly crumpled paper and took off his gloves, and put them on the boy’s hands.  
“Why can’t you come with me?” The boy spoke softly  
“I can’t be seen outside. Go now, I’m returning.”  
Tommy turned his back and put on his hood and started walking.  
“Wait” the boy called  
Tommy turned his head around.  
“What’s your name?”  
“I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.”  
He replied  
“Oh, well I’m Tubbo.”  
“Hopefully we can see each other someday again, Tubbo.”  
Tommy started walking again.  
And so did Tubbo, as he walked to the house.

He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Nikki opened the door, and gasped at the sight of the poor boy,almost red. Nikki brought him in immediately. Everything he heard were muffled voices, and everything was slightly blurry. He was on the verge of collapsing. Then, he remembered what the mysterious blonde boy had said.

“And, also, take this paper and give it to them. I think it’s important,”

The paper.  
At that moment, it was like everything came back to him. The voices were so clear, they were talking to each other about items and other things. Tubbo Took out the paper, and gave it to whoever was in front of him. Nikki was confused, but took the paper that was given to her. She read it, and she read it again. She was shocked, falling to her knees, Tubbo tried to peek into the paper, but was unsuccessful as Nikki rose.

After a bath, a changing of clothes to something warm, and fuzzy, Tubbo looked at the ceiling at his now so called “room”. He couldn’t sleep. The room was dark, almost nothing was visible. Something was on his mind, the paper, the kindness that was given to him, and why the woman had knelt on the floor due to shock. Then, light illuminated from a window he even knew was there. The light was peeking through curtains. Tubbo shoved the curtains open, revealing the standing castle of the empire, he had been told about by his dad . He has a dad? He couldn’t remember. It was blurry. The moon slowly arose on top of the castle, illuminating more light to his room. The view was incredible. Tall dark trees surrounded the huge and tall castle, as snow slowly fell from the sky, and onto the rooftops of houses, the castle and trees. And some, onto his window. Tubbo had never seen a snowflake ever, as his dad restricted him from viewing the outside world. His memories were being revealed, but so slow. He took one last look at the window, before closing the curtains and flopping to his bed. He thought:

I miss the boy.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter briefly explaining everyone, and a short chapter about a small conversation

After Tommy encountered tubbo, he safely sneaked back to the castle. Like tubbo, he could not sleep that night , as his head was full of thoughts.  
Who had abandoned tubbo? Why had they done so? What was in the paper?  
He decided to shake it off and went back to sleep.

The next morning  
“Tommy? What happened to your gloves?” Phil asked , looking at Tommy's coat.  
“Nothing. I just didn’t bring it from my room, I’ll bring it now.” Tommy turned around, walking towards his room. This day was going to be so boring for him, as he was going to be alone while his family members go to a very special ‘meeting’ with other important people. He hated being alone. He didn’t have company, and that’s when the voices bother him.  
He wished he was with tubbo, at least.

2 years later  
“Hey dad”  
“Yes tommy?” Phil turned his head away from a book he was reading.  
“When will i finally be able to use my powers?” tommy looked up at phil, with pleading eyes  
“Ah, now that’s complicated. Just wait till you're older.”  
Hybrids. Is what they were,or just mobs. Even the villagers were all hybrids. Niki, fundy, eret, they were all hybrids. Niki was a very peaceful forest fairy. Eret, was her childhood friend and was like her, a fairy. Fundy had accidentally stumbled upon them at a young age, after he was abandoned by his parents. He was a wild forest fox hybrid, going hunting at night for whatever he could find to eat. Niki had gladfully taken fundy in, with eret and her parents. From then on, they did everything together. Adventuring, exploring, cooking and even hunting. 

One night when they were staying at a camp, they had stumbled upon quackity. He was a duck hybrid. He had a small , yellow pair of wings which were too heavy to carry him, With a dark blue beanie and sweatshirt. He had lost his adventuring mates, and decided to join the trio. They really enjoyed his company, as he would sometimes crack jokes and joked about drugs.

However, when they had moved into the village, quackity was unsure of the safety of it. After all, it was a part of a fearsome kingdom. He parted ways with them, waving one last goodbye as he went back into the forest.

A year later, he had come back with four other villagers. They were , sapnap, dream,george and karl. Apart from Karl, they were all hybrids from the overworld. Stealing and griefing people’s homes, competitions and challenges in the nether. Karl had stumbled them rummaging through his belongings during his adventure through the nether. They three had never actually been to the overworld, so they decided to spare Karl as long as he brought them through the portal. When they went through, they were mesmerized by the sight of nature, without cackling fires and angry hoglins. Just blossoming flowers and busy bees. They decided to stay with Karl , and eventually met quackity. There, they could know about each other.

Soon enough, tubbo warmed up to the others too. Tubbo was a hybrid of a very rare species, which were extinct for quite some time. A moobloom. His hair was brown, with slight blonde fading at the end of his hair. There were two horns popping out of his head, showered with flowers blossoming. Nobody except niki knew why he was abandoned. Even though eret and fundy tried to get to know the reason,niki refused to let anyone know.

In the kingdom, Phil was a fallen angel. He had escaped heaven to the overworld, sick of the place full of light. He could disguise himself as a human, and went on to explore the world. In an abandoned village, he found two twins. One had pointy ears and messy pink hair. He had scars over his face, which were made quite recently. He held a broken wine bottle in one hand. Behind the pink boy was a brownish haired boy, which had similar ears with the pink boy. It seemed like they were trying to defend themselves from the hostile mobs within the village. Having pity for them, he had defended the young boys and brought them into an abandoned castle he had discovered, not long ago. Months after months, it brought them together like a family. Though they were nameless, Phil decided to give them names. He named the pink boy techno, (because techno thought it was cool) and named the brown one wilbur, as it was a name for ‘wild boar’. Phil trained techno to fight, while he supported wilbur in his music by buying him a guitar. Once techno had turned 15, he decided to join his father in battle and gain power for their empire.

_________________

Years after years passed, and Tommy was 15 years old and still being a child that he absolutely was before. He had made a friendship bond with tubbo and a few others in the villagers, it was better than having to stay alone in a huge castle. One of the villagers which he had found quite interesting , was Dream. Dream was one of Tommy's friendship rivalry type of person, as he was as strong as techno. He had never seen anyone as strong as techno, despite techno and dream coming from different worlds. Dream was a speed demon, he was very quick thinking and agile , just like tommy. Or, a better version of tommy. He would use this to quickly avoid attacks and think of a way to attack the opponent somehow, in dangerous situations. The downfall is that his head gets blurry and dizzy if he uses his powers too much.

Sapnap was a strider hybrid. As you can probably know, he could walk on lava.. His legs turn into magma sort of blocks when he walks on lava, thus helping the trio to escape on lava when they do something reckless. One of the best ways to escape. The con of it is that his legs stings when he walks on legs barefoot or normal shoes, So he needs specialised boots with magma blocks at the bottom.

George was a blaze hybrid, floating above the floor with fiery rods rotating around him. His eyes turned a very bright colour of orange when he used his power. However, due to his protan colour blindness, he would often get colours mixed up. He would occasionally mix up his surroundings and often have to use his blaze powers to save himself.

But Tommy, he was different. He wasn’t a pure mob, nor hybrid. But a human. The whole of minecraftia had been invaded with mobs and hybrids, making humans nearly impossible to find. THough He is yet to know of it, still believing he just hasn’t grown yet. It was surprising to find he hasn’t read the books about hybrids or mobs, because all of them actually discover and be able to use their power at 7 years old.  
___________________

“Hey tubbo, when do you think i’ll finally discover my true self?” he asked tubbo, as he looked up at the clear blue sky, lying on a grassy hill.

“Eh, don’t ask me. I don’t know.” Tubbo giggled, braiding flower crowns as bees buzzed lightly around his head. 

“Come on, just be serious for one second.” Tommy replied back.

“I am being serious. You are just a child so you don’t ever get seriousness- Okay i’m sorRY AAA” tubbo ran as tommy stood up, and chased him. The chase took about 5 minutes, until Tubbo threatened Tommy jokingly with his bees .

“Hmm.. I think you're just gonna be a low class demon, like dream but weaker. You're just a huge gremlin to be honest.”  
“I, Tommy is never , ever weak. Nor am I a low class person,” Tommy replied back, in a louder voice. “Also, how do you know different class demons? Did you read books? I thought you can't?”

Tubbo laughed and sighed .  
“ Tommy, just because I am dyslexic does not mean I can't read. Fundy told me about demons, as he talked about how he loved dream and said he dreams of proposing to him haha.”

They laughed.  
How great is it to laugh together, not knowing the truth behind them.

Meanwhile, in the castle…

“Phil, it’s about time you tell him the truth,” Techno approached phil from behind.

“ I will, but i’m just not sure how. I don't want to break Tommy’s feelings, he's so devoted to believing that he is one.” Phil sighed, resting his hand on his hair.

“That’s how every truth is told, you have to. If you don’t , he will eventually discover it, and who knows what he’ll do, he might even lose his trust within us.”

“... your right. But, I just don’t know how to break it to him. You know what, I'll do it next week. Remind me if i ever forgot.”

Little did he know, he was just predicting the future ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best not to make the same mistakes in writing :,) sorry if there is still visible mistakes !  
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had to use my brain a little bit and spent 7 hours trying to not get side track in writing haha


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a mysterious letter.

“Eretttttt”   
“Yes tubbo?” he turns his head to a whin tubbo, slopping over to a couch.  
“Please do something to fundy, He won’t stop talking about his date with dream earlier this day”…..  
Eret laughed. “ What did he do with dream?”  
“Ughh, something about having quackity’s mexican food, watching a movie.. And oh! He proposed” his face raised up.  
Eret stared at tubbo, a cup in hand. Before going back normal and drinking his tea.  
“Pfft, that was expected and unexpected at the same time, didn’t think he would make it this far haha.” eret laughs.

“Oh dreamy! How was your talk with your bestest of friends beautiful?” fundy giggled, as he skipped to dream.  
“Yea! It was good. Sapnap was proud! Haha” sapnap laughed happily.  
“What about georgie?” fundy tilted his head, slightly.  
“He’s not exactly proud, but he’s happy that we’re happy.”dream lightly giggles.  
“Oh, that’s really sweet of him. Anyways, i’m going to go discuss wedding things.”  
Fundy waves goodbye, as he leaves.  
__________________________

“Fundy, i would like to know more about your friends. Could you tell me more about tommy? It’ll be good to warm up to everyone if we’re getting married” dream leans to fundy, closing his eyes.  
“ah , i’d love to! Tommy’s the gremlin boy you’d see walking around with tubbo. Who’s also the son of Philza, king of the antarctic empire. But if you ever piss him off or make fun of him apparently, his brothers would give you a bad ending to you. Scary, but most of the time his brothers don’t actually do that,”

“Hey, i can show you niki’s bakery, tubbo,eret and a lot of people i know are there! I can introduce them there! I promise they’re all lovely people, everyone would like to meet you.”  
Dream laughed lightly, as he followed fundy.

Dream grinned behind his innocent mask.

_____________________________

Techno walked through the castle gates, sighing heavily. It was a long day of discussing plans, doing meetings and training himself. The sky was already admiral blue, with a few stars blinking here and there. As he reached the main room of the castle, he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of a box , in the corner of his eyesight he took the piece of paper , and realised it was an envelope, directed to him. He tore the envelope open, with a neatly folded piece of paper inside.it read:  
“You should really start to look after your family, from now on” with an unsettling smile at the end.

Techno breathed heavily. ‘Who's doing this?’ he thought, anxiously. He stiffened himself, as if he was bracing for impact. 

He turned his head quickly when he heard a slow approaching footsteps.  
“Oh welcome back techno, why’d you come later than wilby-i mean wilbur and phil?” Tommy walked to the room, yawning. He looked like he had just awoken from a long slumber.

“Tommy? Where is everyone?” He ignored Tommy's question. Tommy's sleepy eyes shooked open once he heard those words come out of techno. He’d usually never ask about the whereabouts of the others,

“Well the-” he was interrupted by a large, rushing footsteps 

“Techno?” wilbur stared at techno, holding a similar piece of paper in his hand.

“Wilbur? What’s happening?” techno approached.

“I-uh, tommy, go back to bed, it’s late”  
Tommy grunted.  
“Why? I can’t sleep.”  
“Just go.”  
Tommy walked off, still grunting.  
“Techno i got this letter, it’s really unsettling.i thought it was one of tommy’s silly pranks but he said he would never do something like this.” wilbur sighed, still clutching the paper.  
“Are we the only ones who got these? “ techno rested his hand on his forehead.  
“No, phil got on too, but it’s slightly more different.” techno turned his head, in confusion.  
“What did it say?”  
“It said about tommy.”  
Techno froze. Why would anyone do to his younger brother?  
“T-techno, do you think someone knows?”  
“Let’s really hope not, i really hope this is just… “ techno grunted.

Next day   
“Tubbo! Where are you?” Tommy shouts, as he enters a small cozy house, while snow heavily rains outside.  
“Tommy!! I’m here with niki!” tubbo grinned happily, holding a plate of golden crisp cookies, as bees buzzed happily around his head.  
“Tubbo! Oh my god, ugh. It’s been such a rough Day for me today!” he sighs, flopping onto a nearby chair   
Tubbo let a concerned hum, as he decorated the cookies.  
"Wilbur and techno are being all protective and shit. They think I the big man cannot defend himself? How dare they think low of me!" Tommy yelled in frustration.  
"You reckon there's um.. some war there might be going on? I mean you are just 15”  
Tommy looked at Tubbo, straining his eyes.  
“If they had a war, they would always be in really formal outfits. But they are just in their normal outfits. What is even going on?”   
Tubbo laughed, slightly.   
“Big man, do you want to go to the flower fields today with me?”  
Tommy’s eyes gleamed with excitement, nodding his head, slowly.

_______________________________

After the long tiring day of talking with Tubbo, having fun and stabbing shit, Tommy walked to his room, ready to flop onto bed and get into a deep, deep, sleep. But it went differently. As he opened the door, a piece of envelope fell above his hand,falling like a feather onto the ground. Tommy bent and picked up the paper, which was sealed neatly with lime wax. It was written to Tommy, ina stylish hand writing. He closed the room door and sat on a nearby chair in his room and opened the envelope.

Meet me behind the largest tree in the village, by 7:30 pm for a secret. 

It was strange, and suspicious. It’s best not to follow because it could be bad, but Tommy couldn’t help but get curious. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

7:15 pm

He still had time.  
He sprinted out of the castle gates, as silently as possible. Tommy made sure no one was watching, putting a black half coat with his hood on. He peeked up, looking at the top of a huge tree. Or to be exact, ‘l’man tree.’ It was one of the few remaining trees that had not been chopped. Tommy sprinted there, while looking at the sky as the sun fell and night rose. As he arrives, he sees a hooded man, with a demon-like tail. 

“Hello? Are you the one who sent me this letter?” Tommy asked, holding out the envelope. 

“Yes.” The man replied. it was a voice Tommy recognised. Dream.  
“Now follow me, to somewhere private.” He said, pulling down his hood, revealing a white mask covering his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not posting, I was quite busy and completely forgot about this :( the next chapter will be more exciting, I hope. Sorry if there is mistakes in this. Enjoy!


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small announcement

Hey fellas  
You might have seen that this series has been quiet for some time. I apologize because I was taking a short break, and also writer block decided to stay a while. Also, tw is only for future chapters and non of this is irl, only their characters.  
Thank you for the comments and kudos, I appreciate them all.

Expect more chapters soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He follows him.

"So, what exactly did you want to talk about?" Tommy asked, as he followed the hooded man.

"Tommy, they're all lying to you."

Tommy gulped. He didn't even know who's all of 'they'

"What? Who's … or who are the people that are lying? Dream, noone would lie to big man Tommy!" Tommy laughed it off slightly. It better be some stupid prank

"Tommy. This isn't a time to laugh. All your family or friends- They aren't even your friends! Friends don't lie. They kept a secret from you, and everyone knew it except you." The hooded man turned around to face the blonde teen, who was still standing.

What was the secret? Why would they keep it from him? They lied? How would dream know?

"That's why I'm here to tell you, that you are no hybrid nor mob. You're just an ordinary human" the man seriously meant it.

Tommy stood, shellshocked. He remembered everything his family, friends, tubbo told him about. He was a human, all this time. They were all feeding him with lies, believing he was one with them.

He was angry, and sad. All the trust within them , all the time he spent snapped away in those few sentences. Even the kindest of people.. lied to him.

"This is why I'm your only friend. I knew and decided you shouldn't have been fed lies. Noone really cares about you, don't they? Philza always choosing his pathetic hybrid sons over you.. it must feel bad to be neglected. But I care, I care about you more than anyone else had ever did. Trust me, everything Is safe within me." Dream grinned behind the smiling mask.

"Y-yea you're my only friend." Tommy looked down. 

"No tubbo. No ranboo,No philza. You can't trust them anymore"

Tommy replied with a saddened 'yeah'. He clearly trusted tubbo and ranboo a lot. They were like a pack, doing everything together. Soft tears trickled down his skin. Stop crying. Why are you crying over people who lied to you? Who betrayed you? A mysterious voice ran through his head. 

Tommy immediately looked up, clearly disturbed by the voice only to be greeted with dreams arm, reaching out to him. 

"Tommy, come join me."

A handshake was all it took.  
Tommy thought. Was it really worth it, dream could just be a lying scumbag, perhaps looking for a way to use Tommy as a puppet.

No. Dream would never lie. Dream is Tommy's only friend, and friends don't lie.  
The voice argued back at the thought.

Tommy reached out and shook his hand. Dream tilted his head slightly as he looked at Tommy. 

" Come, follow me. I have a plan for you".

Meanwhile, a troubled and terrified father desperately looks for his son in the never ending castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this short chapter for now. I apologize for any visible mistakes, I will fix them soon. For now I'm just brainstorming future chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> A re write of my previous story  
> (Edit : how to stop making mistakes over and over again????)


End file.
